Positive Friction
by Dhiannn
Summary: Finn decides to take destiny into his own hands  set after Grilled Cheesus. Smut with little plot.


**A/N:** Originally this was supposed to be different and have actual plot, but it kind of got away from me. I might be persuaded into fitting the rest of the rest of the story if anyone actually cares.

* * *

He knows he should just be thankful that there's a beautiful girl under him, but he thinks that maybe he could enjoy it more if he wasn't concentrating so hard.

Okay, so yeah, there's the whole embarrassing mailman thing, and he's pretty sure Rachel hasn't noticed, or at least if she has she hasn't said anything, which he's pretty sure makes her even cooler. She also squirms around a lot. He wonders if she has that ADD thing, because seriously she cannot stay still which doesn't help the mailman thing and leads to another problem. She's always laying down on the bed first. He likes it, sure, because Rachel likes to be in charge, and he doesn't mind. And by that he means he really likes it. It sets boundaries and his mom is always talking about how teenagers need boundaries to grow into fully functioning adults or something. Even though it's taking awhile to get anywhere, way too long in his opinion, he's at least pretty sure that it seems like Rachel will one day want to have sex with him, which makes his perpetual state of arousal seem like it one day maybe might be worth it. But that's not why he hates it when she climbs into bed first, or rolls off of him licking her swollen lips or looking at him with those big brown come hither eyes, it's because he's so afraid of crushing her.

Honestly, doesn't Rachel get that their makeouts have turned into some sort of test of endurance. He's pretty sure working out his arms is the last thing he needs to do at the gym with Sam, because hovering over Rachel is like being in the middle of the world's longest pushup, and when she guides his hand up her side until he's touching her breast he barely even has to think about the mailman anymore because he wishing physics class taught you things like where to shift your weight when you're touching your girlfriends boob so that you don't lose your footing and squish her into a Berry pancake. Like that time he rolled on top of her forgetting to brace himself and got playful fists of fury hitting his chest while Rachel put on this look extreme stressed and choked out, "Finn! I can't breathe," like a dying starlet. Of course he'd bought it! "She lost herself in a fit of hysterics. "Of course you thought in was true Finn, I work very hard on my craft," she says smoothing out his worry lines with her finger. "Now let's get back to that worksheet we were working on for Spanish," she says sitting up and hunting for the books Finn had hastily kicked off her bed again.

Finn Hudson was his own cock-block. How pathetic.

It's been seven times. He's counted it. They've seen each other every day this week and every day she does this thing where she kind or arches her back life she's trying to make her boobs seem bigger or something before she takes his hand and places it on her chest. He thinks it's pretty funny, because if she ever asked him he'd tell her that he thought her boobs were perfect. He could take the whole thing in his hand which kinda made him feel like she belonged to him, which was okay, because he'd known ever since that day he told her he loved that he would always belong to her. They feel awesome too. He's never felt other boobs before. Or maybe he had, the whole thing with Santana is just kind of this haze, he thinks maybe he has PTSD from the trauma of it all. The best thing he can come up with is jello, but even that's not right because jello is sticky and not nearly as firm.

By day eight he thinks he's got this down. He knows he doesn't always get things and people think that he's probably think he's stupid, but he just gets bored by a lot of things. Rachel is not boring. He's pretty sure he could spend the rest of his life studying Rachel Berry. So far it's mostly confined to which expressions mean he's in trouble, but one day he hoped to to be able to study other expressions and other parts of her body.

So when Rachel kisses him and arches her back this time his hand is on her breast before even he is aware of it. Her breath hitches in her throat as she stops kissing him and Finn suddenly thinks that maybe he misread the signals. Before he can backpedal Rachel lets out a soft moan so low he almost misses it. He opens his eyes to look down at her for more approval, but suddenly her tongue flicks out and licks his lower lip as she grabs the back of his head pulling him in close.

He's pretty sure it's the hottest thing that's ever happened to him.

His thumb rubs the tops of his breast and slowly makes it's way down and even through two layers of cloth he can actually feel her nipple. He knows she's not cold because her body is on fire under him. He's pretty sure that's the girl equivalent of what's going on in his pants which only makes him strain against them more.

Maybe he should take charge more often.


End file.
